Succubus
The Succubi are a race of Supernaturals whose nature and power revolves around the linked concepts of love and eroticism. They a fairly numerous and are listed among those human-like monsters known as the Children of Lilith. The Succubi are believed to have been created by Lilith during a rage. She originally intended for the Succubi to seek out, seduce and enslave the children of Adam. However, Succubus lore states that Lilith later reconsidered this and changed the nature of her creations to be more about liberation rather than enslavement. Facts: -Succubi, or Incubi as the males are known, are supernatural creatures who can feed on the creative energies produced through love, romance, connectedness or, probably most poignantly, sex. They can absorb and re-use said energies to fuel their own nature and to perform magic. -Succubi are not demons, strictly speaking, that was a lie attached to them by the Catholic Church during the Dark Ages. Like the other Children of Lilith, something of the Infernal seems to have gone into the mix, however, the nature of the Succubi may have Infernal elements in it but they are not strictly demonic in whole. -Succubi suffer from a debilitating process of degeneration caused by perversion. That is, a Succubus who abuses love or who seeks to dominate and harm others through their sexual escapades will actually transform into a more hideous version of the Succubus. -All Succubi produce pheromones. Initially, these pheromones simply stimulate the sex drive of nearby mortals, causing people to notice the Succubi and feel unusually attracted to them. This is not outright mind control, but it often allows a Succubus to exert more influence over other people than they normally would. -Another feature common to all Succubi is a stimulant contained within their saliva. The kiss or exchange of oral fluids with a Succubus causes a rush of slight euphoria, followed by a smoldering desire for more. -Unfortunately, not everything is rosy for the Succubi either. While they can perform magic (in addition to all of the abilities listed above), all Succubi suffer from a ramped-up sex drive. Succubi require sex and romance like normal creatures require food and drink. Without engaging in sex or related acts, a Succubus’ powers may atrophy to the point where they become nonresponsive. -Succubi also suffer from strong impulses. This impulse tends to be animalistic in nature and, depending on the character of the Succubi in question, come in a variety of forms. Some Succubi will often feel an overwhelming urge to pursue sexual acts of a particular type. Others may feel revulsion and actively avoid (or even attack) people of a certain type. Or maybe the Succubus feels a powerful need to binge eat after a certain amount of sex. It’s really a crap shoot what final form a Succubus’ impulse takes. -Another feature of Succubi is fertility. In the past, Succubi were often sought out in pagan societies to receive their blessings in hopes of increased fertility in marriage. Indeed, Succubi can often perform magic that increases sterility and fertility in couples. Unfortunately, Succubi themselves are often highly fertile and are significantly able to get pregnant (or get their partner pregnant) than mortals are. -The only way to create Succubi is through biological reproduction. A person cannot be ‘turned’ into a Succubi, they must be born one. All Succubi were born that way, with their supernatural nature and powers beginning to manifest upon reaching puberty. -And finally, there is Bonding. During the act of sex (or intense love-making of any real kind) where energy is produced and absorbed by the Succubi, that Succubus will often develop an emotional attachment to their partner. Frequent ‘feedings’ or liaisons will result in the Succubus developing a powerful sense of ownership over the person. This feeling is so strong that the loss of that person may completely obstruct the Succubus’ life, causing them to break down on a personal level. Form of the Succubus: Succubi tend to have two forms, one is their birth form or their normal human form, and the second is that of a taloned and winged humanoid form that is the originator of the common image of Succubi. When a Succubus comes of age, they will begin to develop their minor powers. This will begin the process of their transformation into a full Succubus, a process which culminates with them shifting into their 'Succubi' form for the very first time. References: -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Succubus -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xZ0l0UK8Avg -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=orxXSBpxN6Q&t=130s -https://monster.wikia.com/wiki/Succubus -https://mythology.net/demons/succubus/ -https://castlevania.wikia.com/wiki/Succubus -https://castlevania.wikia.com/wiki/Succubus -http://succubus.net/ Category:Infernal Category:Love Category:Bestiary Category:Dark Creators